Journey Into Life
by X-Account No Longer In Use-X
Summary: Lily is beginning her journey into the Pokemon world with her beloved starter Pokemon, Ekans. Lily leaves her past and looks forward to a bright future in this journey of life..Accepting OC's..Just PM me! The OC character form is on the intro. page! Enjoy
1. Introduction

Introduction:

"Rosie! Put that down right now!" I yelled at my little sister who was swinging a butcher knife around as if she was some sort of knight.

"Me no wanna!" Rosie yelled. Her small blonde pigtails spinning around as she shook her head in a _NO _motion.

"Well guess what, Lily wanna you to put it down!'' I yelled as a pulled the knife out of her hand and slammed it on the kitchen table.

"Sniff..Sniff" Rosie began. Her gentle pink colored eyes tearing up.

"Oh please you little drama queen!" I yelled.

"Sniff.."

"Okay! Fine! You win! Just please stop playing with dangerous stuff, okay?" I pleaded.

"Otay!" Rosie yelled then ran over to me and kicked my right knee.

I grasped it with a painful expression on my face while Rosie ran away laughing. "You little brat!"

"Lily! Be kind to your sister," said a powerful,yet motherly, voice.

"Mom?" I called out, surprised. She was supposed to be at work. Like always.

"The one and only," said my mom. She was tall with magenta eyes and long black hair styled into a superficial bun. She wore a black dress with a black triangle shawl over it and black high heels. She was very pretty. People always said she looked like me, a dead ringer, but I disagreed. I didn't feel as beautiful as she was.

"You're supposed to be at work!" I said, still shocked.

"Not anymore," she sighed "I quit."

I almost fell down. "What? You've got to be joking! Your job is your life! And.."

"No, you kids are my life," Mom butted in. " And you are my kid also. I've noticed that me and your father being away at our jobs all the time has left you to be the motherly figure of your sisters and that's not right. So I talked to your dad, he said that his job alone would be enough to provide for us, and.." She trailed off.

"And?" I asked, intrigued.

"That's why I quit. Because you need to make a journey into life," she said.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"You know, start your Pokemon adventure! I mean, your fifteen now!I've kept you held back for so long, and, that's wrong of me. So, please don't worry about us here. Go upstairs and pack, then go to your grandmother's room, she has something for you," Mom said and then walked over and gave me a hug, tears in her beautiful eyes. " You're growing up. Make me proud," She said and walked away.

After I got done packing up my black back pack I went to my grandmother's room and saw her standing there in the center of the room with a Poke'ball in her old hands.

"Grandma," I said.

"Hello sweetie, this is for you," she said and held out the Poke'ball and smiled.

I took it and examined it.

"Press the button," she said, her old filmy magenta eyes sparkling with something like youthful happiness.

I gulped, and pressed the button. A flash of red came out and then showed a long purple snake- like thing in front of me.

"An Ek-ekans." I gasped.

"Yes. It was the last Pokemon I caught before I retired. I barely battled with it, and that made me feel guilty. So, I saved it for you instead of releasing it like the others."

"Grandma..T-thank you!" I yelled and hugged her.

"Oh, you're welcome! Now go! Journey into life!" She yelled with an excited tone.

"Okay Grandma, I will," I said and hugged her one last time. I glanced down at Ekans and said to myself, _ It's time to begin my journey into life!_

***For all of you wanting to submit an OC just Pm Your character's name, age, gender, appearance, personality, occupation, and list of Pokemon and what you want your character to be-( Traveling companion, rival, etc.) **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Eeeekans!" Yelled my Ekans who was coiled around my neck like a scarf.

"I know Ekans, it's taking forever but we are almost there," I said and my Ekans began to relax. We were on our way to the Sprout Tower to take the challenge they offer there. Because according to the man that talks to the challengers at the Violet City Gym, I need to prove myself there first. And I plan on doing just that..._Proving I'm Worth Something!_

I stopped dead in my tracks when I was directly in front of the Sprout Tower. I gulped and then marched inside of the tall, old, and traditional looking tower. This entire town was so much different than my hometown of Cherrygrove City. Much older in appearance, and, in a word, _Darker. _And now as I looked around at the interior of the sprout tower the home sickness stabbed me in the stomach. Strangely, I missed yelling at my younger siblings. That at least felt natural. But this was just so different..How was I supposed to cope? Then ,suddenly, Ekans lifted her head and nudged my cheek.

"Yes, that's how I'll cope. I'll cope with you my little darling! Are you ready?" I asked with much enthusiasm.

"Eeeekaaans!" Ekans yelled with an enthusiastic tone.

"Then let's do.."

But I was cut short when someone ran by me and hit my shoulder. _The nerve, _I muttered to myself and glanced around. And then I found my culprit. It was a boy with black shaggy hair that reached past his ears and forest green eyes. His skin tone was peach and he seemed to be about 13. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder right when he was about to climb up the ladder to the second floor. Apparently I scared him because he fell back and hit the ground with a smack. "Who did that?" he bellowed and jumped up and started glancing around. Then his glare landed on me. "Hey you! Goth chick! You did that!" His loud voice almost shattered my eardrums.

I glanced down. I didn't think I looked goth. I had on a magenta long sleeved shirt, black shorts, and knee high magenta slip on boots. I also had a black back pack on, styled with my Ekans around my neck.

I usually hated getting into fights but something about this boy made my nerves explode. "Let me tell you something little boy," I started. "I didn't do anything to make you fall technically. I can't help that your a little boy who scares easy ,and furthermore, I am certainly not goth! And besides..my outfit totally whoops yours! And I just wanted you to apologize for hitting me on the shoulder! You impatient little.."

"Whoa, Whoa, there! Calm it down! I get ya! I get ya! I apologize by the way. And your outfit is actually really nice and ooh! An Ekans scarf! These use to be all over the media. What are they made of? Silk?" He shouted and it took me a while to catch up to what he last said and before I knew it he was petting Ekans' head. "Hmm it's a little rough, I'd say it's.."

"Um I wouldn't.."

"No! Don't tell me! Don't tell me! It's.."

"I'm warning you.."

"Shush! I think it's.."

But this time I didn't butt in. Ekans did it for me. She got annoyed and bit his hand.

He stumbled back grasping his hand. "Ow! Okay, it's a real Ekans! And what a bite! It might be able to last against my Pokemon! Come on out Candy!" he yelled and a little brown Pokemon with curly cotton like hair poked it's head out of his drawstring bag. It had leaf like ears and was actually very adorable. It was tiny but it had a sense of power around it. But it looked very foreign. "What is that," I said surprised.

"Ha ha, It's a Whimsicott. It's native to the Unova region. But anyways that's where I'm from. My goal is to beat all the Leagues in each region then come back home and beat my home Region league with ease! And I'm challenging you! It's time to prove how strong I am!"

I Gulped and said to him, "Bring it!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! But, please, don't worry! I will make sure to add all of the characters that have been sent in to me to the story! I hate the feeling of waiting forever for your OC to appear in a story or when that author doesn't update so I began to think, _ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU'RE DOING? _So now I'm going to update every chance I get! Enjoy!**

Chapter: 2

"Ekans, use bite!" I yelled with ultimate force and Ekans' jaws clamped around the little Whimsicott's head. The battle had reached it's climax. Both Pokemon were weakened. Me or this boy could win. But Ekans bite did the job. The winner was officially me. "I won? My first battle and I won? Oh, Ekans you are amazing! I love..." I began to say but I stopped mid-sentence when I glanced over and saw the boy's saddened expression. He held the fainted little Whimsicott and wiped his eyes. They weren't full of tears yet, but they might as well of been. I reached my hand out to him, after I made Ekans return to her Poke'ball so she could rest. "Um, G-good job! It was tough beating you and um..I can lend you a potion if yo.."

"No! Leave me alone!" He yelled and ran out of the tower. _Poor boy_ I thought. But I did what was natural. I won. I laughed inside of my head. Then I thought to myself, _don't get so conceited yet, you still have to beat the Sprout Tower Challenge! _And with that, I climbed up the ladder to begin the challenge.

**A While Later**

I climbed back down the ladder with a smile on my face. I had won the challenge and that meant that it was time to test myself ultimately by facing the gym leader. The Elder, the last person I faced during the challenge, said that I battled with elegance and grace and that I had a great heart for Pokemon. _No, it's still not time to be conceited, _I warned myself as a huge smile began to form on my lips. I held Ekans' Poke'ball up and with an enthusiastic tone said, "Lets do this!"

I headed to the Pokemon Center and the nice nurse kindly healed Ekans for me. "Thanks." I said gently.

"Oh, you're welcome!" The Nurse Joy said back with a huge smile.

"So, Ekans is fine, right?" I began a conversation.

"Oh, yes. She just needs to rest for a little bit. You can sit over there and wait if you like. Don't worry, I'll call for you when Ekans is good and ready," The nurse said back, her smile even wider.

"Okay, thanks again," I said back and sat myself down in one of the waiting sits beside of a girl who had golden brown hair that waved a little bit at the tips. She smiled at me, "Hi there, the name's Rachel, Rachel lanai!" She said and outreached a hand.

I gently took her hand and shook it. "Hi, um, I'm Lily," I said.

"You new to the life of a trainer?" This girl Rachel asked.

"Yes, yes I am. I mean, I just recently began my journey, but, is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Well no, but, you see, that outfit looks way to clean, which, in the life of a trainer, equals a rookie," She said.

"B-but your outfit.." I began but she cut in.

"Sweetie it's called experience, but don't worry, I sense power in you."

"Thanks," I said, confused.

"Don't mention it, and oh! Are you gonna face the gym leader?" She asked.

"Hello! Um, young lady, your Ekans is ready!" called the nurse. I smiled at the nurse and walked up to the counter to receive Ekans' Poke'ball. I then walked back to where Rachael was to get my bag. I smiled at her. "That's what I'm on my way to do." I said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm back! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter :3

"Mind if I go?" Rachel said back.

"Um, why?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"Because, I haven't seen a good battle in a while!" She answered.

"Hmm? I don't know, but, I guess it's fine." I finally replied.

"Yes!" She said and smiled. She then slipped on her sunglasses and headed up to the counter. "Give me a second," She said.

"Okay," I said back.

Rachel began talking to the nurse and the nurse handed her a black belt that had six Poke'balls attached to it. "Thank you!" Rachel said to the nurse and walked back over to me. "Let's go," She said.

**A While Later**

We both walked through the doors of the gym. The gym was very , uh, very vacant. I looked around for the gym leader and noticed Rachel laughing at me. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Follow me," She said, not really giving an answer.

"Okay," I said.

Rachel walked onto a rectangular wooden platform and stood there looking at me. "Well you better come on unless you wanna get left behind," She said.

I walked onto the platform and wished a hadn't for it began to shake and then it shot up. We were heading for the roof. We were gonna slam into it. I screamed but a rectangular section opened up in the roof and we slid gently through it and stopped. The platform fit perfectly and now we were on some sort of second floor. I glanced around the second floor and walked off the platform shaking. "You almost killed me!" I yelled.

"Get used to it." Rachel teased, and then added, "Oh? Looks like you are in luck!"

"Luck," I said, confused.

"Yes, luck," Rachel Said.

"I'm confused," I said.

Rachel sighed and began to talk. " You see the Gym leader," She pointed at a boy who had light blue hair, "has a challenger." She then pointed at a girl with a sky blue and white cap backwards over her auburn hair that was styled in pigtails that were crooked upwards(Like Kris's from Pokemon Crystal).

"And," I said, still confused.

Rachel socked me in the shoulder. "And, you can learn something here! Just watch!" She yelled.

"Okay!" I said as I rubbed my shoulder. I began to focus on the battle. The girl was commanding a Yanma to attack a Pidgeotto.

"Use quick-attack!" The girl yelled and the Yanma shot forward in an epic burst of speed that sent the Pidgeotto flying backwards.

"No! I will not lose!" Said the gym leader. Apparently me and Rachel had walked in during the climax of this battle. "Gust!" He commanded and a burst of wind began to come from the frantic flapping of the weakened Pidgeotto's wings that sent the other weakened Pokemon back a little bit.

"Neither will I!" Screamed the girl and then she smiled a grim smile. "Use SonicBoom now!" She yelled and an even bigger force than Pidgeotto's Gust shot towards Pidgeotto causing it to crash to the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The winner is Ginger Morgan!" Said the referee.

The girl walked up to the shocked gym leader and snatched the badge out his hands before he could say a word.

She walked back towards the platform but bumped my shoulder. "Get out of my way and get a life," she said before she walked onto the platform and shot back down to the first floor with a grim smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's another update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

I turned to Rachel and said, "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Yes, but don't mind her," Rachel said back.

"The nerve." I muttered.

Rachel sighed. "Come on, it's time for your battle!" She shouted with glee and walked over to the side of the field and asked the referee if he would like to take a break. The man said yes and Rachel kindly said that she would take over for him. The man thanked her and went to the platform to head down to the first floor after shaking Rachel's hand.

"You're good with people aren't you?" I asked, stating the obvious.

"You got that right!" she teased.

I laughed.

"Now go introduce yourself!" Rachel said.

I walked up to the boy who had just got finished reviving his two Pokemon and did a slight bow. "H-hello, I'm Lily." I said.

The boy smiled, "Hello, I'm Falkner! Leader of this Gym! You see, I obtained this gym from my father and learned that flying- type Pokemon are the greatest! People say you can clip their wings with a jolt of electricity, but I will not allow such insults to the magnificent flying-type! Show me what you've got!" He shouted and walked up to the upper-end of the battle field and faced me.

"O-okay!" I called and took my position.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle for the badge of Violet City!" Rachel said.

"Wait? 2 on 2? I only have one Pokemon!" I shouted.

"Here!" Rachel called as she detached a Poke'ball from her waist and tossed it to me. "This Pokemon needs training anyway!" She shouted.

"T-thanks!" I called back and met Falkner's eyes. I laid my back-pack on the ground and laid Rachel's Poke'ball beside it.

"Is everyone ready?" Rachel asked.

"_Yes!" _Falkner and I said in unison.

"Then let the battle begin!" Rachel said and made a movement with her hands, showing that the battle had begun.

"Pidgey! Go!" Yelled Falkner who tossed a Poke'ball into the air. The ball opened and showed a tiny bird-like Pokemon.

I gulped but stood strong. "Ekans! Lets do it!" I shouted, as I reached into my bag and tossed her Poke'ball into the air. Ekans appeared in the middle of the field and hissed a battle cry.

"That's the spirit Ekans!" I shouted.

"Pidgey! Gust!" Falkner yelled and a powerful force of wind whirled around Ekans.

"Ekans!" Ekans yelled in pain.

"No!" I screamed and commanded Ekans to use Bite. Ekans' jaws clamped around the Pidgey's head and the bird-like Pokemon screamed in pain. "Now Poison Sting!" I said as sharp needles erupted from Ekans mouth crashing into the Pidgey's head that was already inside of Ekans' Jaws.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey screamed again.

"Pidgey! Gust!" Falkner commanded again.

"I don't think so!" I called out. "Ekans! use Wrap!" I yelled and Ekans constricted the bird-like Pokemon.

"Pidgey! Pidgey! Pidgey!" Pidgey yelled. In even more pain.

"Finish it off! Poison sting!" I yelled and Ekans bent her head down and shot the sharp needles onto the trapped Pidgey that was wrapped up in her long body.

"Pidgey!" The Pidgey screamed and then collapsed to the ground, fainted, when Ekans let go of it.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! Ekans is the winner of this fight!" Rachel announced.

"Wow," Falkner said and called Pidgey back into the Poke'ball. "That was a great fight Pidgey! You made me proud," Falkner said and put Pidgey's Poke'ball away.

"Ekans you are amazing!" I yelled in glee.

"Yes she is. But can she last against Pidgeotto?" Falkner yelled and tossed out a Poke'ball.

In the Poke'ball's place showed a Pidgeotto, it looked like Pidgey, but bigger.

"Yes she can!" I yelled confidently.

"We shall see! Pidgeotto use Gust!" Falkner commanded as a burst of wind erupted from Pidgeotto.

"Ekans! Dodge!" I yelled, but it was to late. Ekans got caught up in the torrent of wind. Ekans yelled in agony and then collapsed to the ground when the gust of wind stopped. "Ek-ekans," Ekans said weakly.

"N-no!" I yelled.

"Yes!" Falkner shouted and then commanded Pidgeotto to use Peck on the weakened Pokemon. Pidgeotto flew way up high and then shot back down, beak first, and stabbed into Ekans.

"Ekans!" Ekans screamed, and then fainted.

"Ekans is unable to battle! Pidgeotto is the winner of this fight!" Rachel said.

"E-ekans return!" I called out and sighed. "Have a good rest dear and you did great," I said to Ekans while she was inside of her Poke'ball.

"Good job Pidgeotto!" Falkner shouted.

I bent down and grabbed Rachel's Poke'ball. "This isn't over yet!" I said to Falkner and threw the Poke'ball up. It landed and in its place was a little tadpole-like Pokemon.

"A Polliwag?" I said to Rachel.

Rachel shrugged and then said, "Big things come in small packages I guess."

I sighed , but stayed confident in my posture. "Let's see what you can do!" I yelled to Polliwag.

"Pidgeotto Gust!" Falkner yelled.

"Not again! Polliwag dodge!" I said and Polliwag gently slid out of the way so the gust of wind blew past it. "Very good!" I shouted.

"Pidgeotto Peck!" Falkner said.

"Nope! Dodge again!" I said and Polliwag gently slid away from the attacking Pidgeotto.

Falkner yelled out of annoyance, "Stop that!"

"Okay! Polliwag, Watergun!"I shouted as Polliwag squirted water at Pidgeotto's feet that caused it to slip and fall on it's back.

Pidgeotto yelled and then tried to get back up.

"Not so fast! Polliwag, do whatever you gotta do to win!" I screamed and then before I knew it, Polliwag was jumping on Pidgeotto's belly.

Pidgeotto yelled again as it's breath was being took away.

"Finish it off with Watergun!" I yelled to Polliwag, who then jumped up and squirted a powerful gush of water on Pidgeotto's face.

Pidgeotto gurgled.

Suddenly Polliwag came crashing back down and landed gracefully on Pidgeotto's belly.

Pidgeotto let out one last squeak of pain and then fainted.

"Pidgeotto in unable to battle! Polliwag is the winner of this fight, and in contrast, Lily is the Winner of this match!" Rachel announced.

"Yes!" I yelled and hugged the little Polliwag."You did great!" I added.

Falkner walked up to me and shook my hand. "Good job! I confer upon you this! The Violet City Gym Badge," he said and placed a badge in my hand.

"I got my first badge!" I yelled and a huge smile formed on my lips.

**A Little Bit Later**

After returning Rachel's Pokemon and getting Ekans healed I shook Rachel's hand.

"I guess this is where we part?" I asked.

'You know what," Rachel said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said back with a huge smile.

I faltered back a bit. "You wanna go on my journey with me?" I asked.

"You got it," Rachel said and winked.

I usually hated when people said they were gonna do something that involved me without even asking me first but for some reason, I was happy.

I smiled and hugged Rachel. "Good because I may need Polliwag in my next battle!" I teased.

"Just like you'll need me!" Rachel teased back.

And at that moment, I knew for sure, that I had a friend for life.


End file.
